


Peeping.

by tharunaway



Series: Big Four Drabbles. [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharunaway/pseuds/tharunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes boys are as sneaky as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my sort of beta, oscillatingfangirl.tumblr.com. This is a companion piece to another of my Big Four Drabbles, Flirting.

“Jack, what are you doing?” asked Hiccup, relaxing on the couch with Toothless at his feet. Well, his foot.

Jack tensed himself by the door. He was staring through their apartment’s peephole nervously.

“I am making sure that the guys who are knocking on 4B are solely for Merida. The last thing I need is for another guy to enter the fight for Rapunzel. I already have to worry about that punk Flynn Rider.”

“What do you mean guys?”

Jack drew his eyes away from the peephole long enough to cast a cursory glance at his friend and occasional verbal sparring partner.

“Are you kidding me Haddock? Surely you’ve noticed the three boys that consistently knock on their apartment door, the ones with the super thick Scottish accents that are obviously looking for our resident Scottish princess.”

“No.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you Haddock, but the one that can’t speak proper English is probably your main competition at this point.”


End file.
